1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding hand tools and more particularly to tools provided with a handle in which the tool end is stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding tools and collapsible manual devices have been known in the past. Best known amongst these is the folding pocket knife which often includes a variety of deployable tool ends all stored in a common handle. While the folding pocket knife has gone through an extensive evolution the hinge mechanism, nonetheless, requires stiff and closely fitting spring elements in order to oppose the collapse of the deployed tool blades. Consequently, relatively expensive manufacturing and assembly techniques are involved which result in a costly article.
An alternative to the folding pocket knife is a folding arrangement known commonly as the "butterfly knife". This configuration is characterized by a split handle structure comprising two longitudinal halves each fixed by its own pivot to the tool blade. Thus, each handle half is pivoted from an alignment over the blade to an alignment exposing the blade and when both halves are thus pivoted the blade end is fully exposed for use. While this folding arrangement offers manufacturing convenience some looseness in the blade connection is inherent with a consequent loss of tactile perception of incipient blade collapse.
A technique which obtains the manufacturing convenience of a "butterfly" folding arrangement without the incident blade looseness is desired and it is one such technique that is disclosed herein.